Filter devices of this type are prior art. As “double filters”, such filter devices are used, inter alia, in transmissions, such as stationary transmissions or ship transmissions, as oil filters. In such installations, which are to be operable without operational interruptions, these filter devices enable the replacement of a used filter element to be performed without shutting down the affected facility or doing without a filter function during the maintenance measures.